My Kittens Growing Up
by CeianaNekoDemonVampire
Summary: A time where Ciel and Sebastians lives are good then turn bad then go back to good..What will happen in the end? First Story!
1. You are My Kitten

**Chapter 1. You are My Kitten**

**CeianaNekoDemonVampire: Hmmmm lets Make my name shorter its gonna be Ceiana :D**

**Sebastian: Why is your pen name that?**

**Ceiana: Cuz I can if I want, I can make this a Ceil and Claude story :3**

**Ceil&Sebastian: NOOOOOZZZ**

**Ceil: Ceiana my lovely sister doesn't own anything!Except the plot :3**

'_Thought'_

"talking"

Sebastians p.o.v

'_It's been a week since Ceil became a demon and has only been seen as my cat and not a human, but to me hes a human and still I love him" _I was very rudely snapped out of my trance as a barking Pluto and a running Ceil came into his office area.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ceil was screaming frantically about something important. I knew because if Ceil were to do that and it wasn't important he would be punished.

"Yes Ceil, I was busy doing my work is there something you need?"I looked to see Ceil pointing out the window and to see who I hated the most out of the world was the one and only Claude with a devilish smirk on his face. _'Just what does he want I thought I had killed him and escaped with Ceil'_

Ceils P.O.V

I ran into Sebastian's office area screaming because I had seen Claude I knew this was gonna happen I had dreamed it. I didn't tell Sebastian because I was scared he'd keep me in the basement with no windows and a couple lights and I wouldn't be able to see him. I'm scared what if Sebastian gets hurt?

"SEBASTIAN!" I screamed so loud I hurt my own ears. Now that I'm a demon I have cat ears and a tail.

"Yes Ceil, I was busy doing my work is there something you need?" Sebastian said casually

I pointed out the window I couldn't speak what if he yelled at me? I would be scared… '_wait wasn't he spacing out? He wasn't doing his work…lies' _I saw Pluto run down the hall from the corner of my eye but then I saw him. Sebastian was angry. He picked me up and carried me down the flights of stairs in his house and put me in the windowless basement.

"NOO DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"I screamed I didn't want to be alone. I see why Alios was so scared its terrifying to be alone. '_No please don't go' _Icried I actually cried.

Normal P.O.V

Sebastian was walking out then he heard it, Ceils cute little cries they were sad but cute.

"NO DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"Ceil cried but Sebastian couldn't help that he wanted Ceil safe. Sebastian walked up the flight of stairs and turned the corners in the hallways. He was soon out of the house through the rock garden when he heard Claude's laughing.

"Mwahahahahahahahahha..ha atlas I have found you dearest Sebastian."Claude remarked giving Sebastian a queer face .Sebastian stepped forward.

"Damn you I thought I got rid of you in the battle for Ceils soul."Sebastian gave the most evilest stare that could pierce knives through you.

"Sebastian dearest I've come for my dear Ceil."Claude tried to put in his sweetest voice. Putting his hand over his heart he took a step closer and disappeared.

Ceil P.O.V

I fell asleep after what I thought was an hour of crying and had woken up to the sound of a large boom and a crashing noise. Then I thought what wrong? What's happening Sebastian? _'Please be ohkay.' I went to get up but found I wasn't able to maybe Sebastian did while I was asleep and…. Gave me a kiss….'WHAT A KISS WHY ARE MY LIPS WET!_'Just then I noticed this basement has windows .Our basement doesn't have windows. Am I at Claude's mansion?Did he kiss me? If he did I'm sure Sebastian won't like it. Hell kiss me till my lips are sore. I heard Laughing and a grunt.

"Ceil don't struggle dearest" Claude's voice like a thin web. I turned to see Claude walking towards me. He stopped and crouched down. I spit in his face. He didn't like that I could tell he took my chin and brought his lips to mine. They tasted like . Ew I hate that drink then he moved down towards my stomach then up to my neck._'Ew what a sicko he better not leave a mark on my neck or something'_..

**Ceiana: Haha :D**

**Ceil: Noo don't let him do that to me Sebastian!**

**Sebastian : Where am I ?**

**Claude: Spoiler! Your in my closet with a stick up your ass :D **


	2. Ill get You Kitten

**I'll get You Kitten**

**Ceiana: Aww this chapters all lovey dovey sorta /**

**Ceil: Why?**

**Sebastian: *smirks***

**Grell: SEBBY~ *glomps***

**Ceiana: 0.o *growls* GET OFF MY MAN!**

**Alios: Ceil!**

**Ceiana: I don't own anything!But in this chapter I would like to say it sounds a little like the writing you would do in sixth grade for Figurative Language so I'm sorry because in class were reviewing the stuff we learned in Elementary school I feel like I should write the rest of this story like this for Mrs. Garcia!She's the one who taught me this so ima dedicate this chapter to her but just now letting her know. **

**_**Sebastians p.o.v

I'm in a pitch black room with something uncomfortable up my ass. Where's Ceil I hope he isn't hurt. I tried to get up to my avail it was a fail something's holding me back. _'Damn what can I do he took me and Ceil to his stupid sorry ass excuse for a house' _ I think I see a knife that's great….. I'll just use this to get these ropes off and uh get out of here. As I started walking around looking for a sign of Ceil I found it. He screamed and I ran so fast to him. I found him with Claudes fangs bared into him. That was it. I lost control over my body.

"CLAUDE!" I ran up to him and kicked him through the wall and started punching him repeatedly and I was sure he was out cold and not breathing well I started to look for something to stab him with.

"Se-Seba-Sebasti-an I can't feel my l-le-legs.." Ceil barely whispered out witch made me mad. Claude had taken too much blood.

_Ceils P.O.V

"Se-Seba-Sebasti-an I cant feel my l-le-legs.." I barely whispered. I had tried hard to keep Claude from biting me I had kicked hit everything. Sebastian started looking for something. I was scared for a moment he started beating up Claude.

I heard Sebastian say, "Ill get you kitten hold on," So I sat there patiently and he did come right after he has stabbed Claude millions of times. He picked me up and I fell asleep. When I woke up I was on my bed snuggled up to Sebastian. Then I noticed we were only in our boxers. I wanted to let him take me there but he probably wouldn't. I then got up out of bed to get something to eat. I went down stairs and turned a couple corners to the kitchen. I got some Scones and bread and jam and made extra for Sebastian and put the kettle on the stove. Today I felt like Earl Gray tea so ill make that. Just then a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hello Ceil~" I heard Sebastian whisper in my ear then nibble on it. I moaned loudly so he would be satisfied. I turned around and breathed in his scent. He smelt like Lavender, Roses, and Death. I love the way he smells.

_Normal P.O.V

Sebastian noticed Ceil had turned around and took advantage of it he lifted Ceils chin and place a sweet kiss on his lips. But Ceil wanted more before he knew it him and Ceil were tongue battling. They drew apart. Sebastian had never imagined Ceil falling for him but he did.

"So Ceil what's for lunch?" Sebastian asked curious to the burning smell.

"Ceil is something burning?"Sebastian looked around and found the kettle boiling over and the tea burning.

"NOOOOOO I was trying to make you breakfast so you didn't have to!" Ceil whined trying not to burn the house down with his anger. Sebastian grabbed everything on the stove and cleaned up and made more tea. Then they went to eat.

"Mmmm these Scones are good~"Sebastian implied Taking another one.

"Thank you Sebastian I made them just for you!"Ceil said joyfully he was glad Sebastian didn't hate them .

_Ceil P.O.V

I was glad Sebastian didn't hate my Scones. Sometimes I think Sebastian just does things to make me happy. Today all I want to do is rest I'm exhausted from that. Today I heard Sebastian talking to a man over the phone and he has to go on a business trip but I don't want him to leave.

"So I heard you have to go on a trip Sebastian.." I inquired to Sebastian who was looking at the time.

"Yes Ceil and you are to stay in the basement." Sebastian looked up with a hurt look on his face.

"Why cant I come?" I asked giving him a hurt look. He didn't say I think it has something to do with his past or family. Hmm I want to meet his family it would be nice. I wonder if there alive. That would be cool to see if he has brothers or sisters.

"Sebastian where's your family?" I asked looking at him through my eyelashes.

"Lets not discuss that you'll be able to meet them after I return from my trip to see them."He said plainly. So I left him be I'm so happy for him. I can't wait till he returns …

**I can't wait to see you next dream…**

**_Ceil: Wow that was awkward….**

**Grell: What with the dream thingy?**

**Ceiana: Oh that thing is just like a signature ima start doing :D**

**Will: Grell you're under arrest for bugging Madam Ceiana Phantomhive please come with me.**

**Grell: WHAT WILL NO PLZ ILL STOP!**

**Ceiana: Take him away out of my sight!**

**Will: *drags grell off***

**Ceil: o.0**

**Ceiana: See my athoritah over everyone :D**


	3. Authors Note and Q's

Authors Note

Hey everyone I have gotten a question or to and something to say :D

First off a question from a viewer was "How did Ceil end up in Claude's basement?"

Well the answer was Claude and Sebastian were fighting and well lets say Sebastian wasn't prepared for one of Claude's attacks and Claude took them to his stupid house in hell and chained Ceil up with chains. The reason why I didn't put that was cuz' I didn't want to get to caught up in details. And really I don't know where im going with this story so its kinda getting out of hand with things but I will try to give it more of a plot right now im working on chapter 3 and I already have the plot for that one so I hope it has more sense in it then the others.

And keep in mind that this is my first story so it's not gonna be perfect or great.

Also I had some one private message me "Can you make this a lemon?"

Well I can but I'm not sure where to put it if I do. And because I share a account sorta I don't think it would be ohkay but I can ask my sister if its ohkay if I do lemons. She will most likely say yes because she's perverted. And I guess I shouldn't say we share an account she just uses it to read fanfiction

Peace out Love ,Kaylee

**I can't wait to see you next dream…**


	4. Your Home Sebatian!

**Your home :D**

**Ceiana: Umm I want to make this a sad love story so lets make it one!**

**Ceil: By sad what will happen?**

**Ceiana: Well ummm sad…..i don't know we'll see**

**Sebastian: Will I even be in this chapter?**

**Ceiana: Some of it.**

**Grell: CEIANA DOSENT OWN KUROSHITSUJI AT ALL IN ANY WAY!Except for me J**

**Ceiana: No if I owned you guys I would make you and Claude have to go to Hells jail and I would make Sebastian marry me J And I would have two children named Alios and Sophie :P ****Also Ceils P.O.V throughout the chapter**

I woke up the next morning next to an empty wall. Me and Sebastian had gone a round last night and it was amazing for my first. Then we fell asleep and he was gone. I got up and went to the other side of the basement to eat(The other side is the kitchen)Today I think I should just watch the news or something. After I finished eating I did my usual chores I could do down here in this damn basement and took a nap. I awoke to footsteps and then they disappeared. That keeps happening and I'm scared. Knock Knock.

"Sebastian!"I screamed running to the door banging on it but then I realized that if it were him he would of unlocked it and came in. So who knocked? I want out all my days consist of is Chores, sleeping, eating, and usesing the bathroom or other things like reading.

_5 Years later /:

I awoke to the sound of many footsteps. Today is the 14th of December and its my birthday. Im pretty much used to the sound of the footsteps now. I think today I will bake myself a cake. So i got up to bake myself a cake. As i was getting the ingredientes i thought i heard the door unlock and open but i dont think so. Just then i felt arms around my waist. I turned around to feel the warm gaze of Sebastians eyes.

"SEBASTIAN!"I cried shaking my head. Looking up i saw him crying. "Sebastian dont cry prease" I whispered in his ear.

"Ceil forgive me that meeting took longer then i thought it would" Sebastian softly whispered in my ear bringing chills down my spine.

"Sebastian how long was it supposed to take?" I asked Sebastian reaching up to touch his face.

"Not long" He said and then told me to get ready to meet his family up stairs. So i did i put on my usual attire on and got up stairs. What i saw i was not expecting. There was around six people standing aroung four boys and two girls. I couldnt tell Sebastian from the other men and then it looked like his mom and his sister.

"Hello and who may you be?" Asked the woman who i belived to be Sebastian's mom. She put out her hand for me to shake it.

"Hello im Ceil Phantomhive," Sebastian nudged me "Im mean im Ceil Michealis." I said shaking her hand.

"Mother me and Ceil are lovers please treat him with respect." Sebastian spoke glaring at his father who was giving me the eye.

"Son is he a….Demon?" His what I belive to be father spoke.

"Yes father" Sebastian whispered something else I couldn't hear but his father looked at me then sebatian and did it twice more. Then what I belive to be his brothers spoke"Helolo there young one, call us big brother." They spoke in unison.

Ohkay I stuttered out with a sigh. We went to the table in the kitchen and Sebatian told me to sit and close my eyes. When he told me to open them I saw a big feat on the table and in the center was a giant red velvet cake that said Happy Birthday Ceil. I looked around to see everyone eating so I did to. Then Sebastian picked me up and brought me to the livingroom. He pulled out a box and gave it to me it was about the size of and Barbie box and it was wrapped in a dark blue. Just then all his family walked in and were watching.

**I cant wait to see you next dream…**

_**Ceiana: Wow you had to wait five years?**

**Ceil: You made this Donta**

**Ceiana: I know :3 Who wants to know what's in the box?**

**Sebastian: I know it's a secret and very special Barbie!**

**Ceiana: No its not stop being stupid Sebastian 3**

**Sebastian: That's not very nice .**

**Ceiana: Shut it ^_^**


	5. The Messy House Clean Up :D

The Messy House Clean Up

**Hey guys this chapter is from a suggestion from a reviewer name : HP Girl 28 and I totally love that idea!**

**Ceiana: Well cats and string and paper go together lets put that in this chapter :D**

**Ceil: How?**

**Ceiana: Kitty's go Nyaa~ Go Nyaa~ Ceil**

**Ceil: Hell no!**

**Claude: Ceiana doesn't own Kuroshitsuji in anyway nor does she make a profit from it!**

**Ceiana: WARNING THIS CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT :D**  
>_Sebastians P.O.V<p>

I did it I finally did it. I gave Ceil the ring…..In a way. He took the box and is looking at my family and their tell him to open it. Hes opening it. Hes opening it. He opened it. He turned to me with a blank expression on his face.

"Open the small box first." I said with my casual smirk on my face.

"I am, I am hold your horses." He said looking a little annoyed and grabbing the small box I had wrapped in light blue paper.

_Ceils P.O.V

I took the box and started taking of the light blue wrapping paper. Underneath the wrapping was a small green velvet box. I opened it and found a ring and a it had a dark blue diamond in the middle then a black one on the side. I gaped I can't believe it I guess I should read the note.

_Dear Ceil,_

_Im giving you this ring because I love you and I hope you feel the same if you do we can live together forever. If you don't I understand its ohkay. I know your still not used to being a demon but I'll help you._

_Love,_

_Sebastian _

"I do!" I screamed looking at Sebastian then I flew at him off the couch. I guess he wasn't expecting that because we fell on the floor with a really loud thump. I got up and apologized and took my place on the couch. I opened the next gift and it was some type of Alice In Wonderland dress.

"What the hell is this!" I shouted looking up at Sebastian and putting the dress out in front of me.(Link on profile for dress that ceil got)

"Oh that my mom got for you…" He said trailing off with his words. I took it to the bathroom and put it on with the little heads band to. I blushed looking at myself I looked girly. I walked out and went to hide behind Sebastian.

_Normal P.O.V

Ceil went behind Sebastian to hide. Sebastian chuckled at this and pulled Ceil out from behind and gave him a good look from top to bottom.

"The ring goes with the outfit well" Sebastian stated making Ceil show him the ring on his finger.

Ceil then excused himself and went upstairs to cool down. _'Calm down Ceil this is all fine your getting married to Sebastian and your gonna be perfectly fine.'_ Ceil thought letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He went down stairs and Sebastian whispered to him "Keep the dress on." Ceil smirked at this and left the room. While Ceil left for the kitchen , Sebastian was also for Ceils birthday party he had planned.

xX 1 hour later Xx

Ceil walked back into the living room and he was shocked. There was Finnian, Maylene (?) and Bard standing with Pluto and Timber with Snake in a room full of party decorations.

_Ceils P.O.V.

I walked in and saw everyone I missed a little. The mansion servants, Timber, and Snake. This was a big surprise how did the servants even get to hell?

"Oh its master Ceil oh yes it is!" Maylene shouted. "Oh master Ceil how good it is to see you!" Finnian shouted too and Bard just waved. I said hi to everyone and then I started various conversations with some people mainly trying to avoid Maylene. It was 12:00 when the party ended and everyone was sent back to where they came from. Then Sebastian and I went to bed. When me and Sebastian got to bed I was lying on my little mat bed while he was lying on his big bed. Me and Sebastian didn't share rooms but I have a feeling that we are gonna start to. I guess while I was thinking Sebastian must have carried me to his room because when I opened my eyes I was facing his bare chest. I blushed and looked up at him. He is asleep I think. I gave him a quick peck on his lips. Then his hand took my chin and brought my lips to his. We had a fiery hot make out session the I took if my night shirt leaving me in nothing and him in boxers. That was unfair. So I took my finger and hooked it in his boxers and pulled them down. I felt his erection spring to life and that made me more excited. I sat up making him sit up and started to stroke it and he moaned. So I slowly started to pump it up and down. He took my hands and put them above my hand and he laid me down. He took his tie of the night stand next to him and tied my hands to the head rest. He started to stroke me and then pump me. I like this side of Sebastian when hes the dominate one. It turns me on. He moved himself so he was sitting in between my legs and started to suck on my manhood. He then stopped and told me to suck on his fingers so I did. He then took his fingers and brought them to my tight hole and began stretching it. This would be my sencing time I wonder if it will still hurt. H etook out his fingers and right when he was about to thrust inside me there was a knock on the door.

"Sebastian are you awake?" Asked his mother then she slowly started to open the door. I hide under the covers and Sebastian moved next to me and we pretended to be asleep. She walked in and kissed Sebastian on his forehead and gave me a pat on the head and said "Sweat dreams" Then I fell asleep wrapped in Sebastian's arms.

**_**Sebastians P.O.V

I woke up a little more pissier because of what happened last night. Just as I was trying to make love to Ceil we got interrupted. Everyone asked if I was okay and I said yes. But now we have to clean up and when I went into the living room I saw ceil playing with the paper like a cat. Well he is one but its still cute. He just chasing it with his paws with a look of entertainment on his face. I chuckled and he looked up. I smiled and then started to put away everything. While I was wrapping up the string we used to hang some of the decorations I dropped it. Ceil went right to the string and pawed it then rolled it around making a bigger mess.

"Ceil no." I scolded but he kept doing it. "No." I said again. He only growled so I got down from the ladder to take it from him when he scooted away from me. I finally trapped him in a corner and he hissed acting like a cat.

"No Ceil your only making a mess" I said sweetly taking the string. He whimpered and sulked away. I sighed and threw it in his room and told him to play with it up there if he wanted to. He said that he would later and went to playing with the paper again. I took all the paper and Ceil ran upstairs in his little dress and probably went to find the string. Then it was time to start planning.

**I cant wait to see you next dream…**

**_Ceiana: Well there a little OOC**

**Ceil: A little?**

**Ceiana: Fine a lot…**

**Sebastian: Aww damn my mom..**

**Ceiana&Ceil: ?**

**If you can, can you guys start making suggestions Im not sure what to really do with this story anymore..I only have a couple more ideas then ill end the story. **


	6. Goodbye Forever to You All

**Goodbye to You All**

**Ceiana: THIS IS SOOO SAD**

**Ceil: ?**

**Ceiana: Im so sorry Ceil!I am I don't want to do this to you!**

**Sebastian: What the hell are you gonna do that for!**

**Ceiana: I don't want to do this story anymore!**

**Ceil: Ceiana dosent own nothing…WTF happens plz tell me!**

**XOX~START~XOX**

**Normal P.O.V 7 Year Time Lapse**

**Ceil woke up next to a blank side of his and Sebastian's bed. He got up to see if everything was alright because he was supposed to wake up first so he went downstairs. He went into the kitchen and found a note that read.**

_Dear Ceil,_

_Im in the manner but don't come looking for me I will only sadden you and you are still to young to understand yet. I will explain it to you when we are together again. It pains me to say it but your better off without me. I love you to them moon and back as we say but this is only making it harder on me so you see this is goodbye…._

_Love,_

_Sebastian_

**Ceil walked around the house wondering what to do. Should he call his in laws? Should he look for him? Yes, That's what he should do it will only help him understand. He put on his rain coat to go outside and look around the manner. '**_Why today, Today is special today's our anniversary and my birthday__**' Ceil thought while going down to the basement they used to store meat.**_**He walked in and completely regretted it. It smelt of death and it didn't seem right down here. He turned into the isle think Sebastian was hiding there playing a trick. He was.**

"**SEBASTIAN!" He screamed lunging himself at Sebastian. When Sebastian didn't catch him he hit his head on the wall making a bruise. "Sebastian that's not funny wake up." He said a little worried when he lifted Sebastian's head revealing a blood stained Sebastian's face. There was Sebastian dead cold a knife in his hand and a knife to his heart. "Sebastian why..? Why..Why this isn't for my own good cause it just isn't watch." Ceil said running inside calling his in laws telling them everything. They said they would be there in a bit and he moved to the kitchen to get a knife. He couldn't do it he couldn't live without his Sebastian. "Sebastian why? I was supposed to be your kitten I was your kitten you were supposed to raise me you did raise me and now I'm grown up im making this choice to be with you no matter what.. I'll be with you to the edges of Hell."He said the placed the knife to his heart. "Sebastian well be together forever."He whispered with a solemn state in his eyes.**

"**Ceil No!" Sebastian's mother yelled but it was to late Ceil had already stabbed himself. He was slowly dying, coughing up blood. When his life ended it was tragic it ended with a kiss the same one that started it when he became a demon. Now lay there two bodys that were deeply in love and were slowly breaking apart. Once happy living beings that ask for nothing more than each other. Now lay there lifeless. Dead. Gone. No life just sitting there with their family down in tears. As the police came they had their bodies in bags and hauled away. Just 3 weeks later in a coffin going and being placed into the ground next to each other. What a sad tragic life for dear Ceil. What a sad lonely life for Sebastian. And for the end of those lives they were happy. Together. No one knows why Sebastian had taken his life first but they all had to say it had to do with Ceil and himself. For once in their lives they were happy then they ended it. Why? Everyone asks but that only Sebastian and Ceil only know…**

**I can't wait to see you nest dream…**

**XOX~END~XOX **

**Ceiana: So tragic!**

**Ceil: Why!**

**Sebastian: I know I thought you didn't love me..**

**Ceil: But I do**

**Ceiana: I'm so sorry well this is the last chapter..I'll see you another story!And thanks for the reviews everyone sent(NOT VERRY MANY)!**

**Ceil: Why on my birthday?**

**Ceiana: Idk but that is Ceils actual birthday! Byes Nyaa~**


	7. Chapter:You Know You Wanna Review

**Chapter :D**

**Ceiana: Well ima do another chapter just for you peoplz that were so mad at me for ending it the way I did….. .**

**Ciel: YEAH why would you do that!**

**Ceiana: I'm so sorry but you can't kill me there's probably only one person really mad at me for ending it like that o.0 I'm scared to even shut my eyes…. X_X**

**Ciel: Hurry on with the story woman!**

**Ceiana: OHKAY MAN! / -.-**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal P.O.V**

_Ceil and Sebastian had gone to Hells depths after recently committing suicide for each other here's what happens after the both of them happen to find each other again in the afterlife…..._

Ciel was walking to buy himself some bread for pastries and some Earl Gray tea to go along with the pastries. When he entered the store he found quite a site; He found a whole bunch of giggling girls and Sebastian in the middle of them flirting with them. '_What the hell is he doing whatever I don't care..' _Ceil thought walking past all of them into the Bread and Pastries isle and looking for the ingredients. He found them and went on his way to the Tea's section of the small grocery store. When he walked down the aisle he found his brand of Earl Gray and went for the last one when his hand and another's reached for it and they grabbed it at the same time. "Hey this is mine I'm bringing it to a friend of mine I haven't seen for awhile" Said a mysterious figure Ciel turned around not letting go of the box then he saw who it was. "S-S-SE-SEBASTIAN!" Ciel yelled watching the people stare at them and scoot out of the aisle. "Uh hi.." Sebastian said quietly and backed up a little. "Where the hell have you been?" Ciel walked forward toward Sebastian after saying that. "Here and where have you been?" "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN' SEBASTIAN!" Ciel answer back with serious anger in his voice. When Ciel went to the checkout line to buy everything when he saw Sebastian making out with a girl then walk out. '_Wanna play hard to get huh? Well two can play at that game because in those eyes all I was were pure lust'_ Ciel thought and walked back to his parent's manner and walked in. "Hello? Is anyone home?" Ciel called. Suddenly somebody grabbed him by his waist and dragged him into a room. Ciel kicked and kicked but to his avail it didn't work. He didn't use his demon powers anymore since he promised himself that he wouldn't anymore because of Sebastian. He felt some one start to play with the buttons of his shirt then felt it get ripped off. Then this person went to his pants and ripped them off. There he was almost exposed and that person most likely wasn't. "Mmmph" Ciel tried to speak but couldn't so it was muffled by the rag on his mouth that had just been put on. "Shhh" This mysterious voice spoke. Ciel waited for awhile to try and predict what thin person was doing because all he was doing was sitting there. '_I miss you just this last time Ciel'_ Ciel heard this person say in their head. '_So its Sebastian?'_ Ceil wondered and started to try and get his boxers off. Then this persons hand stopped him and took them off for him. He then heard the sound of clothes drooping and finally the sound of boxers dropping. Ciel then heard the person chuckle and grab hold of his manhood. This person began rubbing up and down and then stopped and went to his nipples. He began to flick them and nibble on them. Then he stooped and this person untied his hands and brought them to his manhood. Ciel then was forced to stroke the soft delicate organ and suck it. He forced Ciel up and down really fast then slow and repeated. Then the man took his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them and stuck them at Ciels entrance. He plunged in making Ciel whimper at him when he started to stretch Ciel out. After that was done he began to lubricate his manhood. He placed himself at Ceils entrance…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Ceiana: Ahh the sweet liberty of a cliff hanger :D Should I even continue? Idk**

**Sebastian: Yes keep going..**

**Ciel: I'm confuzled who's raping me? **

**Ceiana: No one is because you enjoy it :D**

**Sebastian :You know what you have to do R&R for the next chapter ^_^**


	8. My Chappie for YOU!

**Chappie :3**

**Ceiana: Time for the last chapter!**

**Ciel: It can't be the last chapter you said when you were don't with the last chapter that was the last chapter and you were gonna leave everyone hanging!**

**Ceiana: Hahahah no I didn't! *Sweat drop***

**Sebastian: Your sweating and looking nervous**

**Ceiana: SHUT UP!I Ceiana do not own Kuroshitsuji in any way!**

**Start story**

This man kept himself at Ciels entrance. He looked through the dark and searched Ciels face and found fear. _'Maybe I shouldn't keep him wondering' _the man thought and thought hard. He decided not to and thrust into ceil making him scream. "Shhh please you're as tight as a virgin let me enjoy this" the man whispered and made short thrust into Ciel. All the while Ciel groaned and huffed and squirmed under this man waiting for a break; an answer he was hoping for. "W-Who are you?" he asked and cried millions of times out but got no answer from the man. Soon the man began to go faster and faster hitting Ciel's spot over and over again. Finally Ciel heard the man speak "Pay attention Ciel" Then began biting Ciels spot on his neck that made him moan. "How d-do you know about my special spot?" Ceil asked and grabbed the man's hair. "Only I know about this think about Ciels who's the only person who knows this." The man said and grunted. "Sebastian, Sebastian's the only person who knows did he tell you?" Ciel barely got out because of all the pleasure going through him. "Think Ciel, think." The man said again and again. "Wait." Ciel said trying to stop the man. "Yes?" the man stopped and look at Ciel through the darkness. "A-are you Sebastian?" He asked poking at the side of his ribs. "Good job Ciel you figured it out." Sebastian said and got up still inside of Ciel making him get up as well. Sebastian pulled out of Ciel and went to the clothes. " He put on his and walked over to Ciel and let him put on his own clothes. Sebastian turned on the lights and when Ciels eyes adjusted to the light he saw tear stains on Sebastian's cheeks. "Sebastian were you crying?" Ceil asked and ran up to hug Sebastian only to get stopped and pulled into a kiss. "No." Was the answer and then Ciel was picked up and token out of the room and thrown upstairs into his room. Then Sebastian walked in and took off all his clothes and went to do the same to Ciel. Once all their clothes were off then they enjoyed eacothers company together and forever…..

**I can't wait to see you next dream…**

**End**

**Ceiana: Well that was a happy ending I really thought I was gonna end it 2 chapters ago**

**Ciel: Well it was better this way than the other!**

**Sebastian: So it was me ;D**

**Ceiana: See Ciel you weren't raped you enjoyed it because it was Sebastian! And throughout the story I bet you guys were OOC which is Ohkay with me :P Byes!**


End file.
